The princess who did not dance
by Furballmews
Summary: background story of two characters who dont actually exist...so yeah
1. Chapter 1

Princess Abigail Petrov, the thirteenth princess of the kingdom of the Frozen Plains,had wandered these woods every evening. She knew just where her twelve older sisters disappeared to without permission after night fell, knew why their shoes were so worn every dawn. Since the first time the enchanted tapestry had allowed the girls passage to another land, she knew. She had been following them every night into the lands beyond their kingdom,silently tiptoeing behind them as they cackled like hens at the thought of their deceit. She followed them into that magic place filled with monsters and fairies, but never choosing to leave the Silver Forest, a place she felt more beautiful than anything.

She instead watched in silence as they left the pearly shores in boats with their beaus, saw the delirious joy on her elder sisters faces as they are paddled through the golden groves to the far diamond shores and eventually to the castle there. She didn't care that she wasn't included, in fact she preferred to be left out. She was the frowned upon thirteenth child, never included in anything, touched by misfortune. She was a test, a half sibling whose mother passed during childbirth,a bet between King and Queen. She'd been looked after by the gardener since she was small,followed cooks around like a little lost duckling, the nannies all busy with her sisters. She was banned from royal events until she turned fifteen, she received no suitors. They slept all together in one room, twelve identical beds and a cot shoved in the corner.

She was used to all of this, she'd lived this way all her life. Treated with care but never doted on. She's been a loner most of her existence, preferring her own shadow to the company of her family members. Preferring the silence she could find alone to the noise of the court filled with courtesans.

She watched many men executed for failing to solve the mystery behind her sisters worn foot wear and for wanting to be a member of royalty, even men of royalty. How could they possibly figure it out, a locked door kept them in and every prior suitor had failed to answer, countless men. How could these men give their lives for the chance to marry strangers, just so they could live in luxury and have power. She didn't trust them, all so full of promises but all so full of greed as well. Saw it the way she saw it in her sisters. Both greedy, self serving, fools.

She slid down under a large silver tree letting her grey sleeping gown fan out around her, the velvet reflecting pale light from an unknown source, her bare feet tucked beneath her, feeling the cool emerald like grass against her pale skin. Her own country was cold and barren,yet this place seemed warm and magical ,and was for all intensive purposes. This is what she waited every day for, the time after she was done being forced through lessons, when she wasn't forced to look like a pretty doll who's only use is decorative. The dark of night, the time she could be alone. After she's been locked in for the night, after she follows her siblings into the tapestry. When she leaves them and wanders these woods.

The time when she could see the most magnificent creature in all these lands, dark as the night with great golden eyes, a large cat like beast who lives only in these metallic woods. Not a cat but with the body of a large lion, a long scaly black tail and delicate looking wings that appear to be made of silken threads stretched taut over long spindly claws. The creature walked every night down the same path pausing only once, always near the tree she lay under. Though it never went near her, it's gaze locked on her every night as it licked its greats jaws and let out a deep guttural growl. She never moved, never ran or cried out, the creature didn't scare her. Instead she was infatuated with the thing and no one else knew or could ever know.

Even this night, a night when she knew a man followed her sisters, hidden under some magic, she felt compelled to watch the creature. It was more need than want. Soon the mystery would be solved and her fate would be forever sealed, most likely she'd be forced to serve her sisters for the rest of her life. A second class princess forced into servitude. She shudders at the thought, she had to come up with something and she had to do it quickly. Without fully thinking it through, she does the only thing that pops into her head, she steps towards the creature.

The beasts head tilts to the side as he stares her down, his golden eyes shimmering with uncertainty, watching her every movement. She notes the short black horns atop his head, the incredible length of his bloody claws, and the sharp glint of his massive teeth. Her courage wains as he turns away with a huff as if laughing at her. She takes a deep breath balling her fists tightly as she wills herself after him.

#~~~~~~~~~

He had noticed the girl for the first time almost two years ago, though time did pass differently in these cursed woods. She'd been lingering under a tree, silent, but with an air of mystery. She had raven dark hair, long and unkempt, and eyes green that shimmered with interest, not fear like he was used to as master of this silver forest. He knew of the others who hurried through the woods to be whisked off to the diamond castle grounds before her, but didn't care, if they kept going he was well aware of their fate. Even after growling out warnings to her she didn't budge, didn't falter in her curiosity. Even when he does it every time, trying to find reason to make her fear him.

Tonight, however, something seems different about his pale female observer. When he pauses she barely glances his way and even when she does her eyes quickly look away. A tear slides down her cheek and he stops in his tracks, he'd never seen emotion from her and something about it makes him boil inside with the need to destroy the cause of her current state.

Twigs snap beneath his massive claws as he steps off the path, something he never did, and towards the girl. She seems to be deep in thought, struggling with something. Her eyes flash with uncertainty. He's sure she's heard the stories about him, the monster of the silver woods, slaughterer, mad beast. He knew what the humans called him, how they recalled the tales of his terrible deeds while huddled around fires in the dark of night. Tales he looked upon with pride. He enjoyed their fear. Despised them a bit, deep down in his core, even. Humans were not to be trusted, they often fooled demons for sport or personal gain, they reveled in the stories of it.

He takes another step off the path, leaving a deep bloodied print in the emerald grass as the girl too takes a few steps forward. Her eyes now locked on his, confused but aware. With a nod of his massive head he turns away, walking back down the path, thinking she would never follow, until he hears the soft shuffling of feet behind him.

# ~~~~~~~~~~

Jefferson laughs to himself, this hidden ward was far to easy to get into. Just a sleepy drink for the watch nurse and he could wander the narrow hall to find the one he was here for. Belle had been easy enough to set on the right path for his revenge but he felt the need to check the rest of the ward anyway. Sure Regina would suffer greatly when the truth came out about her choice in prisoners and he would delight in it , but he had to know what other secrets she was hiding in plain sight, who else she was keeping locked away.

He fingers over a few name plates, bored, when a flickering light in the corner of his eye causes him to whip around. A broad grin flashes across his face as he slides open the viewing door on a cell marked with only a single name. Lais. The cell is dark, though Jefferson had expected no less, padded and without windows, no movement can be seen within.

He remembers a story suddenly, just a rumor really. Of a demon who changed shape outside of his home, of a castle in a barren cold land and its troubled royalty. A tragic story indeed, but a love story none the less. And a lightbulb forms above Jeffersons head.

"Lais?" He whispers into the dark. Jefferson see it, he sure of it. A flicker of gold as light catches the monsters eye, a glint of recognition. This had to be that same demon, the one from the Silver Woods back home, the one he had heard committed countless horrors and then just suddenly locked himself away somewhere deep in those woods. The reason, Jefferson felt, he could almost grasp. "Lais Leonid."

A hissing sound echoes in the dark cell, then a guttural groan. "Where is she?" A hoarse voice cracks. "Tell me where she is..."

"T-the Queen?" Jeffersons asks, knowing thats not it.

"No..." The voice now closer to the door. "Not a queen, never a queen. Foolish. Where is she?" Pitch higher with each word, almost babbling, a strange foreign tone to his words. "Tell me where, where is she?"

Jefferson smiles to himself, this could prove interesting. The man was obviously unstable, perhaps from memories lost or from memories kept. "Why don't I let you out and you can go find her yourself then, Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

She can feel her bare feet being pierced with every step, she doesn't care about the pain, she has to keep following him. Everything in her life was about to change, one way or another. At least this was her choice,not something foisted upon her. So what if she was following a monster, a beast who ate mens hearts. She'd rather that fate than to bow to her sisters will another moment, let alone to do it for the rest of her life.

She notices he's slowed his pace when she looks up again, though he's still pretending she's not there he is only feet in front of her, his scaly black tail almost brushing her gray skirt. She thinks again of the stories she's heard of a creature in every wood, acting as protector, as destroyer, as shepherd, as murderer. The beast of the silver woods was said to be a demon, cursed, but with incredible magics. A true monster whose name was feared so much it was never spoken thinking it would bring his wrath. She stumbles slightly causing him to stop in his tracks.

He hisses as he turns back to face her and she just blinks widely back at him. He can feel rage building in his gut, twisting his insides, but he tries to suppress it. His golden eyes look her over slowly, trying to discern something. A low growl escapes his lips as he circles her, sniffing at her grey gown. Finally his eyes lower to the pathway, to the small bloody foot prints that follow his own much much larger ones.

Guilt. It was a feeling he was unused to feeling. He'd forgotten all about the amount of glass and metal that was used to pave this pathway, he didn't feel it anymore anyways. The thought hadn't ever bothered him, it had in fact kept his home relatively safe, but now as he stare at the deep red prints there is none of the satisfaction he would have normally felt. Why was this girl following him? What could she possibly gain from following home a demon such as he? Aside from that he'd tried to scare her away, hadn't he, so why was he feeling so pleased with this?

His shoulders come up well past her waist, she notices, as he circles slower and slower, worrying the ground beneath his massive paws. She could feel her heart racing, her breath catching in the back of her throat as he pushes his massive head against the hem of her skirt, exposing her own bloodied feet. She jumps as he growls louder, his hot breath tickling her ankles as he pushes his side against the backs of her legs, causing them to buckle beneath her.

She can't catch herself before she falls backwards, landing atop him. She hurriedly goes to move but he snaps at her legs with sharp teeth and fangs. As he goes to move she suddenly leans forward, throwing her arms around his neck, but not nearly spanning it, in an attempt to not fall off. His strange wings fold in around her almost protectively, but he continues to growl as if in warning.

He had expected her to cry out, to scream just a little bit. He was startled when she didn't, he couldn't help it when his mouth curled up in a smile even as he growled. Her body shifted against him as he walked, her breathing falling evenly through his fur and he began to wonder what he would do when he got her to his home. After all, he normally ate humans, he'd never taken one home.

Even as her body trembles nervously against his deep black fur she finds sleep or more accurately sleep finds her. Perhaps the rhythm of his gait or the sound of dirt shifting with his every step. Whatever it may be, she drifts off, feeling something akin to comfort.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaves crunch under her long skinny feet, grass blades finding their way between her silver painted toes as she creeps slowly towards the sun is bright, it's warmth radiating through her thin frame and making her pale skin shimmer strangely. Her black hair is tied back in a messy bun with wisps escaping, fluttering in the wind, her green eyes scrunched up as she trots onwards. It has been weeks, and weeks, since Abigail Peters has left her house. Since the day she forgot something important and remembered something painful.

She'd been in town the day the clock in the tower had started to move again, on her way to grab some evening coffee at Granny's when she fell to her knees in pain. The closer she got to town center the worse it felt, the pounding in her head, the surges of despair that ripped through her heart, the intense need to go home. She ended up running all the way, she couldn't get there fast enough. Though when she arrived she knew. This wasn't the home she needed, wasn't the home she wanted, wasn't the home she'd been running to.

Abigail couldn't explain it then, the loss she felt, the confusion. It only increased as the days passed her by and the strange dreams began. She couldn't remember ever dreaming before that day, yet she has every night since. The thought makes her pause, snatching her mail out and turning back to the house in a hurry.

It's always the same man in her dreams, but he's not a man, he's something else. She wakes up all bothered, so she tries not to sleep, but she always fails. She feels as if her grip on reality is slipping.

She'd even called Dr. Hopper for advice on several occasions, he was always suggesting she come in for a visit and she'd always refuse. Even if this wasn't the place she been trying to find, it was familiar and she wouldn't be leaving soon.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's soft, warm, comfortable. She pushes herself into the pillow fighting the urge to wake. This isn't a bed she knows, the thought suddenly bringing her to her senses. The bedding is fancy silk, light weight and a dark burgundy, it smells of night time air and something are mountains of pillows stacked high against the dark wooden headboard. The ceiling above her, framed in the same silk, a dull grey green with strange pock marks. She shifts her self around noticing a shadow in the corner, staring at her. She stops.

"Morning..."The shadow hissed. "I trust you slept well..."


	3. Chapter 3

She felt her whole body go stiff. She lay in some strange, yet comfortable, bed and had a very strange man staring at her. His skin was the color of ash, his eyes golden, long pointed ears stuck out from frizzy black shoulder length hair, a silver hoop hanging from the left one. He was dressed in black, a loose silken shirt and tight velvety pants, a silver branch hung around his neck on a thin chain. His eyes seemed to study her as she sat up a bit, noting her gown was still intact. She slides to the edge of the giant bed draping her feet over the side, unable to touch the floor.

A manic laugh escapes him, he can't help it, she looks so awkward climbing out of his oversized bed, so out of place. A wide grin spreads over his face, but he quickly catches it and returns to looking stern. "Far from home aren't you little Princesss..."He hisses. "Very far in fact..."

She nods slightly. "Don't make me go back.." She says softly, feeling her heart skip a beat. "I'll do anything...please..."

He tilts his head to the side, a wickedly wide smile exposes sharp pointed teeth as he brings a finger to his mouth. "Anything is allot to promise..."

"Anything, everything, I will do it." She begs, her voice steady even as her body shakes, fearing she'll be sent back to the palace. "Just don't make me go back..."

"Everything..." He snickers,his eyes brightening suddenly. "Give me everything you have then..."

She blinks at him, confused by his request. "W-what do you mean?"

He steps forward, bending down slightly, to look her full in the face. "Agree or don't, either way decide." He demands.

"Everything..." She sighs, eyes focused on him. "Fine, if that is what it takes. I'll give you everything."

"Good, good." He smirks as he sits down next to her running a long thin finger over her exposed arm. "You can never leave this tower, understand?"

She nods, trying not to pull away from his touch. Her eyes darting around trying to find reason for her being in this place. They stop on a wash basin near the foot of the bed, a rag stained with blood draped over the side. She suddenly thinks of her feet,how bloody and painful they'd been, they no longer hurt her. Had he washed her feet?

He growls softly under his breath,"You will stay here until I decide I want you to go, " He pulls her closer to him, his fingers now wrapped around her arm. "I think you owe me for using my bed as well..."

He suddenly rolls back onto the bed pulling her, very easily, along with him. She's not sure how, but he's under the sheets with her, his velvet covered legs working to tangle themselves with hers. She lets out a gasp as he pulls her close and tight to his chest, wrapping one arm around her waist,under her, and draping the other arm across her hip.

She can feel her heart beating faster and is sure he will notice, but he doesn't say a word. After a moment she settles against his chest, feeling his heart pumping fast and his breathing shallow. His grip on her relaxes as the blankets somehow curl around them allowing no warmth to escape from beneath them. She too can feel her self calm down a bit. Sharing a bed with a monster couldn't be that bad,perhaps.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was only about sixteen at the time, her oldest sister bordering thirty, the next at twenty-eight, she'd gone out to a ball with the two at their fathers request. Even as the child of another mother, Princess Abigail, could never resist her father, the King's wishes, or escape the wrath of the Queen, who resented the girls existence. Her real mother had passed during childbirth, having birthed the thirteenth child of the King of the Frozen Plains. It was the expected result.

She had followed her sisters after the ball, down to meet the boys they'd been toying with all night. Left standing outside a stable house in the dead of night, listening to crickets. Then they grabbed her, hands pulling on shoulders and waist. She yelped, startled, before hearing her sisters laugh in the dark.

She couldn't see their faces, at least not the two who where planning on having their fun with her. She could see her oldest two sisters though, smiling at the game they'd made. Abigail couldn't believe she'd fallen for it, this foolish trap, but she had fallen for it, so she didn't cry out. She just glared at the two girls who smiled back.

The game had been simple enough, at least for them. They got two boys all worked up, hot and bothered, then they suggest that the boys play with their sister instead. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Abigail, her sisters had a twisted humor when it came to her.

One of the boys lifted up her dress skirts as the other held her arms tight above her in a single hand. She was pinned to the wooden floor as the first boy pulled her undergarments down without hesitation, fumbling clumsily with her lower regions. He pinches down hard on her causing her to squirm in pain before he rams a finger quickly inside her. The other boy rips the laces off of her corset top, not releasing her arms in the process.

Tears never come, it takes everything she has to prevent them. After the first time she never again cried when her sisters did things like this. Even as her sisters laugh, pleasure on their faces, she just stares back at the two girls.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abigail wakes with a jerk, she's had that dream again, the things she'd rather have forgotten. She's shaking like an injured animal, unable to get control of herself. This happens every time she has a dream like this, because more than simple dreams they are long buried memories. She feels a squeeze around her waist and a hand rub softly across her back. Her skin prickles.

"Calm down, just a dream, just a dream." He purrs softly into the top of her head. He couldn't help but be bothered when she had started to whimper in her sleep not but a few moments before, but now she was trembling against him, her breathing ragged. "Dreams can't hurt you here..."

He ran his hand from her back, up across her shoulder, to rest on her cheek. He brushes stands of her hair away with his soft thin fingers, feeling her breathing even out after a moment. She looks up at him, his hand still resting on her cheek, and she sighs with a gracious smile. Her green eyes sparkle in the low light, fixed on his own golden eyes. They exchange awkward glances as he leans forward into tongue darts out and brushes against her bottom lip, tasting copper and something sweet. Her eyes go wide with shock as he laughs again pulling her close again.

"Bit your lip there...be more careful..." He whispers into her ear before wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Closing his eyes he can see the nightmare that had woken her, watches the event play out before him, her blood telling him what he wants to know. His chest vibrates in a possessive growl, suddenly understanding her reluctance to go home, not that he would let her now.

He would take all of these dreams from her, make her forget it all. The magic was easy enough and one he already possessed, just had never tried. Though she may never forgive the price they would both be faced with, he didn't care, she belonged to him anyways. Everything was a deal she can't possibly have understood and he had no intentions of letting her out of their bargain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lais stumbles out onto the streets of Storybrooke on a mission. Nothing was going to stop him, not even the damned bright sun he hadn't seen in years. Though it burns like hell, he marches forward, dressed in his drab green hospital clothes. Skin dingy, hair matted, feet clad in standard issue flip flops. He has so many questions running through his head as he crosses the street heading away from the hospital he'd been imprisoned in for countless years. He hopes to not see this place again soon, the cramped walls, the night time wailing.

Why had he been locked away? Who had done it?

How long had it been? How long had he not been home?

Where the hell was he? What strange world was this?

So many damn questions. But the questions that burn deeper than any other questions, all relate to his only weakness. A girl who shares his magics, who shares his soul. All because he took pity on her, all because she belonged to him. All of her,her heart, her body and her soul. She was the only human he'd ever gave a damn about, perhaps even loved, if monsters like him could feel such a thing. Why wasn't she here with him? Where had she gone? He had to find her soon before he went mad.

As he approaches the edge of the woods,the familiar scent of earth and trees beckoning him, he looks back at the strange new place he's come to. The strange buildings all packed close to one another, the people wandering about that seemed dazed, the black stone walkways and metal horseless carriages, the strangeness of it all. Everything seems so different, the thought makes him pause. Even himself, he was different. Different skin, different hands. Different.

What if she's different as well? What if she couldn't remember?

He shakes the thought away, it doesn't matter if she is different or not, he'll still have her. He wasn't whole without her. He absent-mindedly grabs for a phantom necklace, startled that it's not there. That's right. He'd given it to her, the silver branch from his home,though for some reason he couldn't remember why.

He sighs, resting against a tree trunk. Deciding a direction to go he trudges through the fallen leaves, with only his dull senses to guide him. She had liked the woods, he knew she had to be close to them, it's how they'd met after all. He just had to follow the aching in his chest, he was sure to find her.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd been in the demon's tower for a two days now. Each night alone in a large single room with an attached wash room behind thick black drapes. There were no windows for her to see where she was, just two large doors at either end of the cavernous room. Doors she dare not open, she was unsure of her agreements boundaries anyways.

In the center of the room a four post bed bigger than any she'd ever seen. A long wooden trunk inlaid with pearls sat at the foot of the massive bed. No other furniture was in the room though, the wash room was much the same. A silver tub in the center of the room stood on legs of silver branches, a single large limb jutting out of the silver green walls with a black robe draped over it.

Night time was lonely and boring, she tried her best to stay awake though. Each day he returns, near dawn, and makes her lie with him. Curling around her, not letting her go, as he rests from his nights travel. She sleeps well enough but when she's awake she worries about the fate of her family. Had the mystery been solved? Had the way back been destroyed? Was she free of her sisters at last?

She also worries about her lack of basic comforts, like clean clothes. She had only the dress she'd worn and it was beginning to smell a bit funny. There seemed to be no hygiene supplies, aside from soap, no hair brush, no mirror. Things that existed in excess back beyond that magic tapestry.

She nibbles at the food left atop the trunk on a silver tray,dry bread and cured venison, deciding to bathe if nothing else.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pushes the door open as quietly as he can, hoping to not give away his presence, wiping dried blood from around his lips. He's killed a human this night, a stupid man, rash and wanting to be a hero. He can feel the weight of the mans heart in his belly as he shuffles towards the washroom.

The splashing water behind the curtain makes him pause. Glancing around the room, he noticed she isn't present, his new found companion. A grin forms on his face at his chance to glimpse her wares.

His thin gray fingers slowly pull the curtain back allowing him to see inside. He catches himself before a gasp escapes his lips, the hypnotic scene before him almost making him loose it. A wild, primal, urge stirring deep within him.

Water pools around her pale skin. Her black hair, floating, spilling over the surface. She hums softly as she scrubs herself, bubbles tracing over curves. Curves he is now well aware of. Her gown is hung, wet, across the silver branch with his own robe.

Her back is towards him. His imagination running amuck. He steps through the curtain taking a slow deep breath, trying his best to remain in control, his fingers twitching at his sides. He'll leave after a better look, he decides.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's been walking for hours, stumbling through the woods as the sun went down. North. His direction was his only certainty. He feels drawn this way, feels his search might soon end. That he might soon be complete again.

Lais sees a light in the distance, then another, and another. Homes with their backs to the woods. That yellow false light he'd seen so many times before outside that dark, windowless, padded room. A shiver ran down him as he thought of that place, of the strange thoughts that made him doubt what he now knew as truth. He'd never imagined it, it was this world that was a lie not the other.

He spots a light further away fro the others, a soft white light, muted by thin curtains. That was where he was going. That was where he would find her. His heart.

And he would have her again no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail wakes up to a strange noise outside her small home. It isn't an animal, at least not one she's ever heard before, and she didn't have neighbors close by. She tentatively crawls from her bed, the warmth she always has troubles leaving, even more so recently when it has been so long between sleep.

It was a scraping, then a strange growling sound, growing louder as she walks towards her back door. The dim kitchen light casting shadows across her living room. Her legs unsteady beneath her. Dread washing over her.

Nervous, she puts a hand to her necklace, winding her fingers around the thin silver branch. Her foot falls seem drown out by the noise, her heart pounding in her ears is the only thing rivaling the sound. Her breath catches in her throat. Strange things had been in the news since she'd locked herself away. Missing persons, body parts in the woods, new sheriff after the old one suddenly dies. The thought rolls over in her mind that she doesn't want to be the next headline for this small town. She steps closer to the door, back against the wall.

The door knob rattles, she hadn't locked it. Her knees buckle beneath her as golden eyes enter her dark house. Golden eyes, eyes like none she'd ever seen before outside of those dreams of the ashen colored demon.

She shakes her head, pale skin, just a man nothing more. A tall skinny man dressed in dirty hospital clothes, a wild needy look in his eyes, his hair messy and dark.

He looks down at her with a crooked grin, his eyes fixed on the necklace she clamps in her hand. "Abby? Oh Abbee."

He drew out the e sound as he spoke, why had he done it? .Her vision went black, the name rang in her ears, the way he said it was just like that man in her dreams. The man with those same eyes. The monster who whispers sweet words to her soul.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Abby...Abbeee." He purrs into her ear trying to wake her, only to result in her curling closer to him.

He could sense someone was coming, someone with power, entering his woods. Perhaps to try to kill him or perhaps to try to make a deal as people often times did with it was, he didn't wish his pet human to be exposed to such a thing. It had been a few months since he'd taken her in and he had found peace every day since. He would very likely kill anything that tried to take her from him, even her.

She was something special to him and he knew that put her in danger, made her a target. He brought her clothing, books, anything he could think she might need, in an attempt to take care of her. His whole being felt different when he was with her. He had become deeply possessive and yet somehow softer.

He could feel her chest rising and falling softly against him and had to pull back. After that night he'd seen her flesh it was becoming more difficult to control his urges, especially when she was so defenseless. His control came from dread more than anything, afraid he might scare her or worse, after all he was as they say a poisonous monster from the darkest pits.

"Come on, it's time to wake up Abby..." He says sternly, surprising himself.

She blinks up at him from the nest of pillows and bedding with a soft smile before stretching her arms above her head. Her green eyes sparkle at him and he can't help but smile back at his princess.

"Whats wrong?" She asks as she curls up closer to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing, just needed the company." He sighs as he speaks, deciding not to worry her.

They had entered his woods, how long would it take them to reach his home? He wraps an arm around her as a frown falls over his face. All he could sense from the carriage now stopped at the edge of his lands was wrath, blackness, greed, and evil, perhaps. He had to be prepared, for both of them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lais knew it was growing late, his visitor would arrive come morning, but he had to give it a shot. He had to make a deal soon or she might suffer because of him. He called on the one creature alive who might bargain with him, a creature who cursed himself, Rumpelstitskin.

Even as he climbed the steps to the attic he rolled the idea over in his head again and again. Was there really a way to ensure his pets safety? Not just from others but from himself most of all. He worried what might happen if he lost control. She was what he wanted more than anything else, but staying with him was a ridiculous notion. He realized that now but couldn't, wouldn't, let her go.

He was a demon, a murdering beast, but she never seemed to mind. She never asked questions. Wether or not he was the monster she'd followed, where she was, where he went every night. She never asked for much at all, so this was just a reward for that loyalty. He sighs, pushing the final door open and stepping into the tower attic.

A man sits in the center of the room. Golden green skin, dark eyes, a crooked grin. Elbows resting on knees, fingers intertwined in front of his face. Lais knows just who the man is, just the one he was looking for.

"Oh my, oh my." Rumpelstitskin tsked, as he spoke. "A true monster needs something from me...interesting."

"I wish to make a deal." Lais growls softy.

Rumpelstiltskin giggles, "Oh I know, I know."

He leans forward, eyes locked on Lais. "I know quite a bit. I know about your stolen princess. Bravo, by the way. I know about your curse...What a beast to eat the hearts of men..."He stands. "I know love is dangerous to you...but you think about it anyways...You love that girl...but does she love you? can she?"

"Fine! I get it!" Lais can't help but snarl a bit, mostly angry at himself for thinking this could work. "Then make me a deal."

"Oh, so what is it you want then?"

Lais's eyes darted around, nervously. He'd not thought this out. "What I want...is to be able to protect her...from everything...even me."

Rumpelstiltskin grins, pulling a glass vile from his coat. "If both of you were to drink this..."

"What do you want?" Lais eyes the tiny oval bottle and it's strange clear sparkling contents, sighing reluctantly. "What can I do?"

"Oh I can think of a thing or two I might need from a demon, but for now you'll owe me." Rumpelstiltskin steps towards Lais, sliding the vile into a waiting hand. "Just remember, don't fight the potion. Might be best to lock yourselves in for a bit, together of course."

"Wait, what?" Lais spun around, trying to face him, only to find himself alone again. The bottle in his hand cool to the touch but burning questions in him. What had he just done? And could he go through with it?

Tonight it didn't matter. He had other things to attend to. He pockets the bottle and walks back down the stairs, the doors sliding shut behind him. At least now he had something for the future. He just had to send her away for a few days.


End file.
